kutukan buta dan bisu yang berhasil dipatahkan oleh ciuman ikhlas
by xi vivi taoris
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang putri cantik bernama Luhan sayangnya dia buta dan bisu karena kutukan nenek sihir yang bernama D.O .. Kutukan Luhan itu akan berakhir jika ada seseorang yang mencium bibir dan matanya dengan perasaan tulus dan ikhlas bagaimanakah kisah kelanjutannya?


**kutukan buta dan bisu yang berhasil dipatahkan oleh ciuman ikhlas**

Main cast :  
Luhan  
Sehun  
Baekhyun  
Suho

Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang putri cantik bernama Luhan sayangnya dia buta dan bisu karena kutukan nenek sihir yang bernama D.O ..  
Kutukan Luhan itu akan berakhir jika ada seseorang yang mencium bibir dan matanya dengan perasaan tulus dan ikhlas.  
Ayah dari Luhan yang bernama Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan beberapa yeoja bahkan namja (?) sekalipun untuk mencium Luhan #bonusdong#, namun alhasil tiada yang bisa membuka kutukan itu. Ayah Luhan yang sempat frustasi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yaitu ke tempat peramal yang cukup terkenal yang bernama Lay.  
DI RUMAH PERAMAL LAY  
"permisi "  
"ya! silahkan masuk, ada yang ingin di ramalkan?"  
"iya, anak saya bernama Luhan mengalami kebutaan dan bisu.. dia takkan sembuh sebelum ada orang yang mencium bibir dan matanya dengan perasaan hati tulus ikhlas, lalu masalahnya adalah saya sudah mencari beberapa orang untuk mencoba menciumnya alhasil kutukan itu tidak ada yang berhasil .. jadi pertanyaan saya, siapa orang yang panas untuk menciumnya?"  
"sebentar dulu"  
lalu lay mengambil air lalu dikumur kumurnya didalam mulutnya lalu disemprotkan di sebuah bola ramalan dan diusapkan lah bola itu sambil berbicara komat kamit  
"buset dah, sampe gitu amat" (kata baekhyun dalam hati)  
"nah ini dia orangnya"  
"oh itu orangnya"  
"iya"  
"dia bernama siapa?"  
"sebentar dulu "  
lalu lay berkomat kamit lagi  
"namanya oh sehun"  
"tinggal dimana?"  
"di jalan merdeka selatan xi"  
"oh baiklah, terimakasih"  
lalu sang raja pergi ketempat jalan merdeka selatan XI dan sang raja pun bertanya kepada seseorang yang tinggal didaerah itu  
"permisi, apa kau kenal oh sehun"  
"iya, ada apa?"  
"anak saya mengalami kebutaan dan bisu karena sihir dari nenek sihir yang bernama D.O, kutukan itu akan terbuka jika ada yang mencium bibir dan matanya dengan tulus ikhlas, bisakah anda mengantarkan saya kerumahnya?"  
"hm tentu"

Rumah Sehun  
TOK TOK TOK  
"hunn huunnn"  
"ne ada apa?"  
lalu Sehun membuka pintunya  
kriieet  
"eh suho, ada apa?"  
"ada tamu untukmu.. oh iya hun aku pergi dulu, permisi"  
"ne"  
"jadi kau yang bernama oh sehun"  
"iya saya sehun, ada apa tuan?"  
"anak saya namanya Luhan dikutuk oleh seorang nenek sihir yang menyebabkan dia buta dan bisu dan kutukan itu akan hilang jika ada seseorang yang menciumnya dengan iklas pada bagian mata dan mulut.. bisakah kau menolongku?"  
"menolong ? ta.. tapi"  
"akan kubayar kepadamu asal anakku sembuh"  
"hmmm"  
"kau mau tidak?"  
"jadi kasian aku sama raja ini (kata sehun dalam hatinya) hmm baiklah tuan saya akan melakukannya tapi saya tidak membutuhkan uang asalkan anak anda sembuh saya juga senang"  
Di Istana Raja  
lalu Sehun pun akhirnya tiba di tempat istana raja  
"tuan ssehun silahkan ikuti saya ke kamar anak saya" kata Raja  
"ne, baiklah.."  
KAMAR LUHAN  
"ini dia orangnya"  
"ya Tuhan tidak kusangkah anak ini sungguh cantik tapi sayangnya dia buta dan tulus, akan ku tolong dirimu untuk bebaskan kau dari kutukan itu.." (kata Sehun dalam hati)  
"baiklah tuan Sehun, silahkan lakukan"  
"baiklah"  
chu~ chu~  
Sehun mencium lulu dengan lembut  
akhirnya kutukan Luhan itu terbuka dan Luhan bisa berbicara dan melihat lagi  
"a.. ayah"  
"ne, sayang"  
"siapa yang membuka kutukanku?" sambil bangun dari ranjang tempat ia tidur  
"dia" sambil menunjuk sehun  
"annyeong haseyo, Sehun imnida.. bangapta"  
"ne annyeong, terimakasih sudah membukakan kutukan ku"  
"hm ne cheonma"  
"Sehun karena kau sudah membukakan kutukan dari Luhan, aku akan menikahkan engkau dengan anakku Luhan.. apakah kau bersedia?"  
"hmm"  
"ayolah sehun, terima sajalah…" kata Luhan  
"ehh? Jadi kau mau jika di nikahkan denganku?"  
"tentu " sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan Sehun  
"hmm, baiklah aku bersedia tuan"  
"baiklah minggu depan kalian akan menikah"  
MINGGU DEPAN  
akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun menikah dan hidup bahagia

**SELESAI**

wahhh akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya… #sambil goyang Caesar sambil ngeaegyo #begimanaceritanya? Wks :v  
terimakasih sudah membaca ff ku dan kalau bisa review ne ff ku ini…  
demikian ff yang dapat saya sampaikan jika ada kata kata yang kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan ..  
terima kasih…


End file.
